<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left Unsaid by RachelleOfAllTrades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980856">Left Unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades'>RachelleOfAllTrades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maxiana Trevelyan [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For my wonderful friend 💜</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amayian Trevelyan/Maxiana Trevelyan, Inquisitor/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maxiana Trevelyan [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/gifts">Restitutor_Orbis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my wonderful friend 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxiana stood among the spectators in the main hall, near the door that lead to Amayian’s chambers. Josephine was briefing him on the judgments he’d be making in a few moments time and she couldn’t help but smirk as she watched him. He was always so serious but even more so when it came to his job as Inquisitor.</p>
<p>When they finally turned their attention to the throne, he looked over to the spot where she stood, where she always stood when he sat in judgement. His green eyes were somber and the golden fleeks within them burned brightly. He was not at all pleased with what was about to happen, that much was clear to her.</p>
<p>She thought about all the subtleties in his demeanor that she noticed now that she wouldn’t have when they met. The way his eyes changed color with his mood, sometimes a piercing green while others a brilliant gold. The smallest flickers of a raised brow, a small smirk, or a flared nostril would go unnoticed by most but not by her. They were much too close now, she was too finely tuned into him to let any of them go ignored.</p>
<p>Chains rattled and her head turned towards the soldiers tasked with bringing the prisoner to the throne. A warden? Why in Thedas did they have a warden in custody? He had allied with them, made them a part of the Inquisition and yet here this woman stood, bound at wrist and ankles and falling to her knees in front of him.</p>
<p>“I wish to die, Your Worship,” the prisoner begged.</p>
<p>Breath caught in her throat, she stood straight from the leaned position she had been in, eyes wide on the woman. No wonder Amayian seemed so worried. The Grey Wardens always held a place in his heart after his journey’s through the Fifth Blight. He had told her once about the Hero of Fereldan who bravely sacrificed himself in order to save Thedas, how much it had affected him.</p>
<p>“You wish to die?” Amayian questioned. Something about the way he asked her, the seriousness of his tone and the way he sat perfectly still, his eyes never leaving the woman kneeled in front of him.</p>
<p><em>He wouldn’t…</em> she thought as the warden made her case, begging once more for a swift death. Suddenly his eyes flicked down and she wondered what he was thinking at that very moment. When she found him looking to her she looked back at him with empathy, shaking her head just enough for him to catch it. <em>He wouldn’t…</em></p>
<p>But his eyes only deepened and his face dropped slightly before his attentions went back to the woman.</p>
<p>“Very well,” he said, causing the room to collectively gasp. “If death is what you wish, then you shall have it.”</p>
<p>Maxiana took a step forward unwillingly. He couldn’t have possibly just given this woman a death sentence? She caught herself before taking another, bringing herself back to lean against the wall knowing that he’d be going to his chambers once this was all over.</p>
<p>Josephine made her announcements on the woman’s execution and the moment it was over Amayian was up and walking towards her as she had expected. Maxiana followed him through the door but did dare say anything until they were safely inside his room.</p>
<p>“Don’t say a word,” he told her in a stern voice.</p>
<p>“Why would I? It’s not like it would change anything,” she said, walking up behind him and hooking her arms under his as her head fell to the back of his shoulder. He was tense, rigid and firm, and all she wanted was to melt it all away.</p>
<p>She squeezed him a little tighter and his head leaned back until it touched her own and he let out the breath he had been holding. His hands raised to rest on top of hers, moving and twisting until they were facing each other.</p>
<p>“Thank you, ma amour,” he whispered, his hands cupping her face and thumbs brushing her cheeks.</p>
<p>“For what exactly?” she asked with a giggle.</p>
<p>“For being here, for understanding.”</p>
<p>Pushing herself up on her tip toes, she kissed him lightly but when she pulled away he refused to let her go. His hands tightened their grip on her as he kissed her deeper, her fingers reaching up and intertwining with his dark locks. When he finally loosened his hold, she felt breathless and her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.</p>
<p>Her eyes were still shut tight and she could barely speak, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“And I you,” he said before kissing her deeply again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>